


Two Hearts

by orphan_account



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 13:41:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11715552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Two Hearts

Bea Smith. A woman with wit but also charm, a red haired woman with brown eyes that had lost their sparkle. 

Then there was Allie Novak. A new colleague at work. She had a unique personality. She was open about her sexuality, she lit up the room as soon as she entered with her smile. Her eyes, blue like the sky twinkled. 

Bea sat down at her desk, getting engrossed into her work, Allie watched from her desk as she tried to work out how the woman was so enthusiastic about her work. Allie walked over to Bea and softly smiled. 

"Would you like to come out for a drink with me later?." The blonde's words flowed out her mouth before she could think about how she was going to put the invitation across without it sound intrusive. 

"Are you asking me on a date?" Bea chuckled.

Allie started to blush as she nervously laughed. 

"Yeah I suppose Iam" Allie rubbed her face gently.

Bea smiled at the blonde and took her hand.  
"Of course I will" 

Allie was delighted she had accepted the invitation, she smirked at Bea.

"I'll pick you up later then" the younger woman beamed as she walked back to her desk.


End file.
